Net o' Stories
by wafflesxcokecola
Summary: This is just a collection of stories that I have had popped in my mind. Topics/subjects may vary. Made mostly for fun.
1. Halo: Grunt Day

The Phantom shoke hard as it broke through the atmosphere, it's inhabitants hanging onto their seats tightly. The large carrier ship finally settled down, a sign that they are now offically on the planet and heading to the drop zone. A small grunt in shiny purple armor gripped his handle bars even tighter. This would be his first fire fight. Deep breaths of methane from his nose tube filled his mind, trying to slow his heart beat.

A stubby finger touched his hand. The grunt turned his head to face his extremely close neighbor. " Everything will be Ok! Supap, just stick by me and we will make it! " Xepop almost had to shout over the engines. Supap nodded and closed his eyes, catching his breaths and mind. Slowly opening them again, Supap looked around in the ship.

The inside of the ship was mostly dark, except for small purple lights on the head's each seat, giving off just enough light for each soldier to check himself before heading out. All around him was other Unngoy and some Kig-Yar. Due to the limited light, Supap couldn't see their facial expressions, but he was sure they must have been nervous also.

A loud voice spoke through the speakers in the ship. " Your objective is protect the drill, even if that means sacrificing your lives. Shoot any forces that try to bring it harm. We will come back for you once the drill, the resources, and it's operators have been secured." The lead sangheili stood up from his seat and started walking down the row of soldiers. "Did you all catch that?!" his voice was like thunder that echoed off the tight walls of the enclosed ship. "Yes sir!" The squad of covenant soldiers screamed in reply.

Supap's hand slid down to the energy pistol on his hip. Given to him from a pile of "already-been-used" weapons right before he was shoved into the ship. He had tried really hard to clean off the small bit of blood from it's previous owner before the ship took off.

The Phantom started to shake again, the signal that ground was close underneath it. The lead shangeili leaned into the cockpit, two other shangeili working at the controls. "How bad is the landing site?" the lead sangheili asked. "Surprisingly quiet, the main wave must have cleaned out the resistance, but we are still going to drop the pups off to cover our escape" The sangheili on the left controls laughed.

The lead sangheili could only sigh. He knew the reason why the Unngoy and Kig-Yar was here. Trash to take the bullets for the sangheili wrapping up the drill and resources for their carriers and escape. The ships wouldn't actually come back for them, they'll just be left behind to take out as many humans as they can, if there is any left, or to be left there to do what they want to till they eventually die off. They were seen as both disposable and easily replaceable.

"We are landing in a minute, get ready" The sangheili on the right side controls alerted the rest of the ship on the microphone. The lead sangheili stepped back into the main space of the ship. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the "throw-away-troopers", they were all on the same side after all. "Listen up, everyone stick together and you will survive. Remember your training and this will all be over with quickly and we will be back home." The lead sangheili shouted throughout the ship, hoping his quick speech would actually mean something to these soldiers.

Supap was still scared of what he would face the moment he stepped outside, but he felt a little better knowing he had his friend with him and this new leader that seemed to like them better than the ones on the carrier ship did. "Hey Xepop, can you tell this story too when we get back? You know, like you do with all your other war stories with our friends?" Supap asked the unggoy next to him excitedly, trying not to sound desperate. " Yes, with the fire and cooked meats like always?" Xepop asked joyfully, knowing how well his stories helped inspired other unggoy back at the base. "Especially the cooked meats" Supap said with the best smile he could managed.

The phantom slowed to a stop. "Alright everyone! Let's go!" the lead sangheili shouted as the large hatch opened, bright sunlight rudely disrupted the dark shady theme of the ship. The lead sangheili ran down the hatch and jumped out. The alarm within the ship sounded and all the soldiers stood up and made their way to the exit. Supap hopped out of his seat and wobbled very closely behind Xepop.

One by one, Unggoy and Kig-Yar hopped out of the phantom, landing fourty feet below on the hot hard orange dirt. Xepop stepped to the hatch, took a deep breath and hopped off, falling through the air silently and gracefully, landing on his feet. Stepping aside for others to land, after all Xepop had done this so many times in his life he could have done it blind.

Supap wobbled up to the exit of the ship, going blind for a few seconds as his eyes adjusted from the purply darkness of inside to the blue brightness of outside. Supap looked down from the hatch, the ground started to seem like it was going in and out like the zoom on a scope. His face started to feel light as his beathing grew heaviler. "Just jump!" Xepop shouted from below. Supap took a deep breath and stepped off the hatch. The fall however, was him screaming all the way down and landing on his chest. The force of the landing knocked the methane out of his lungs as he gasped loudly. Supap felt Xepop grabbing his arm and pulling him away from his landing spot. "Not the best landing strategy in the universe Supap." Xepop joked as Supap gained his breathing back. Luckily his armor took the damage, making just small dents in the chest piece instead of cracks in his ribs.

Supap stood up and drew his energy pistol along with Xepop and looked behind as he saw the drop ship flying off, all of it's inhabitants except for the pilots have landed. The large group of Unggoy and Kig-Yar looked around. There was large rock formations and a massive clean white building that seemed human-built. The lead Sangheili drew out his unqiue teal colored energy sword and spoke loudly "The drill is on the other side of the stone arch, we need to make our wa-". A loud gunshot noise ranged out through the area, and a sharp metal sound as a sniper bullet pierced it's way through the sangheili's helmet. Deep red blood shot all over the ground as the sangheili's body fell slowly, hitting the ground with a thud as his energy sword clattered against the now crimson colored rocks.

For a moment, time stood still and everything was quiet for Supap. Then hell broke loose. Bullets rained through the sky, hitting the Unggoy infront of Supap, their quick screams of pain filling the air as even more blood shot onto the ground. "Formation!" A Kig-Yar shouted, the rest of the Kig-Yar pushing their way infront of the Unggoy and activated their blue energy shields. Shots could be heard deflecting off of the shields as they started to glow purple but a few bullets made their way through the notches in the shields, hitting the jackal behind it and causing them to collaspe to the ground.

"Where are they at?!" Cried a Unggoy. There was no sign of any bodily form, just bullets seeming to magically come from the large rock formations all around them. Within seconds, green energy blasts and bright purple needle shots filled the air, randomly striking the rocky walls by the desperation of the covenant group.

"Cease your fire!" Screamed Xepop. The Unggoy and Kig-Yar lifted their fingers off the triggers of their smoking guns. "listen" Xepop whispered loudly "They're moving". "W-Who's moving?" Supap asked, completely terrified out of his mind. The group stayed quiet. Very faintly, they could hear metal boots stomping among the ridges. "We need to get inside the building, quickly but quietly." Xepop said just loud enough for the group to hear.

The covenant group started moving towards the massive white building as quiet as they could. Holding back their breaths as they stepped over the bodies of their fallen, placing their feet down lightly to avoid a splashing sound from the growing puddles of blood on the ground. Supap placed his hand on Xepop's arm, looking all around him while walking. A flash of red ran in the corner of his eye. And then a flash of green and then blue. "I think i see them..." Sapap whispered to Xepop, his voice barely heard even by himself. "I know, just keep moving" Xepop whispered back.

A quick but loud metallic "Ting" sound came from the ridge as a round metal object was hurled through the air. It landed in the center of the group. For a second, Supap saw what it was. It wasn't anything he had seen before. It was small and round with grey bumps all around it with a small black tip. The last thing Supap heard was Xepop screaming "Grenade!" as the small metal object exploded. Metal fragments shot through the air, burying themselves in the unsuspecting Unggoy and Kig-Yar as everyone within 10 feet, including Xepop and Supap, was sent flying.

Supap quickly opened his eyes, his ears ringing loudly as his vision swayed. His eyelids felt heavy as everything seemed like a slideshow to him.

Eyes open, bloodied grunts and jackals picking themselves up off the ground, eyes closed.

Eyes open, large multi-colored metal suits jumping off the rock ridges and shooting strange black weapons, eyes closed.

Eyes open, phantom airships filled with Sangheili leaving to the sky, eyes closed.

Eyes open, Xepop shaking Supap's chest piece right before a bullet blew through his brain, blood flying out the side of his head and all over supap and the ground as he fell next to supap still on the ground, eyes closed.

Eyes open, Supap's hand over Xepop's bloody wet energy pistol, feet on the ground.

Supap slowly stood up, his head dizzy and his hearing slowly coming back to him, although gun shots didn't sound much better than deafly ringing. Supap stared at Xepop's corpse lying on the ground. he felt his chest tighten to the point of pain, but this hurt way worse than falling out of a ship, or taking a grenade to the chest. Bloody screams of pain echoed through the air as Supap looked around.

What was a group of forty brave, strong Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and a passionate Sangheili leader, is now 16 bloody, crying, terrified and dying or already dead covenant members.

This wasn't an ambush.

This was a massacre.

There were giant metal figures, but not like the prometheans. These seemed a little more...alive, like there was a body inside the metal suits. There were no consistancy among them, each with unqiue colors, designs, weapons, and patterns. Everything seemed different between them except for one thing, their lust for bloodshed. Supap saw the massive white building infront of him across the rocky dirt plain. "Come on! To the building! Now!" Supap screamed, woddling as fast as he could across the plain.

He looked to his left and saw a large blue metal figure shoot a jackal down with a strange looking pistol. 15 left. Supap woddled faster and looked to his right. A large purple metal figure grabbed a Unggoy by his shoulder, spinning him around and slamming a large knife into his throat, dropping the unggoy dead to the ground. 14 left.

Supap looked behind him. A Unggoy and Kig-Yar with his shield up fighting a yellow metal figure by themselves. The metal figure shoots the Kig-Yar, causing him to fall as the Unggoy takes a bullet to the face, dropping him too. The metal figure ran off and right as Supap was about to reach the building, he could hear the Kig-Yar. "Someone! Anyone! Help!". Supap quickly turned around on his foot, the jackal sitting up and clutching his arm.

Supap felt his instinct started to pull him towards the Kig-Yar, his urge to help the wounded soldier was stronger than his feeling of self-preservation. Supap started woddling quickly to the wounded jackal as the yellow metal figure started running back, realizing it had missed a target. The Kig-Yar activated his shield right as the yellow metal figured shot a few rounds at him, deflecting off his shield. Supap raised Xepop's energy pistol up and started pulling the trigger. multiple green energy blasts struck the yellow metal figure till suddenly something happened.

The yellow metal figure made a loud popping noise as it's body glowed yellow for a second, almost like the sangheili's blue body energy shields supap had saw once during training. The yellow metal figure stood in place for a second and started running away, giving the Kig-Yar it's safety for a little longer. Supap reached the Kig-Yar and held out his massive hand. "Can you walk?" The Kig-Yar looked up to Supap, gripping his massive thick hand with his much smaller and slimmer hand and pulled himself up. "I can walk, and my shield is still good, but i think the bullet from the human broke my shooting arm." The jackal told Sapap, his arm completely red and soaked with his blood. "Use that shield of yours and I'll do shooting for you, we just have to make it to that building over there" Supap told the wounded Kig-Yar, amazed that he was able to think that given the shock of everything that happened within the last ten minutes. "What are you called?" Supap asked the wounded Kig-Yar. "Zon. They call me Zon" The jackal answered.

Together they started jogging to the building, Supap right behind Zon and the shield. Metal stomping from their left as the they both turned towards the blue metal figure, which supap now knew were called "humans". Zon turned his torso towards the human, his arm and blue shield lifting up to block the bullet from the human's weapon. Sapap stood behind Zon, his arm stretching above the shield and Zon's head, his finger pulling on the trigger of the bloody red and blue energy pistol. The charged shot blasted from the pistol, zooming through the air quickly and hitting the human hard as if he got rammed by a ghost. The blue human was sent flying back and dropped to the ground hard, green smoke coming from it's chest area. Supap stared at the human that was laying face down on the ground. He was sure the shot killed it until he saw the human very slowly starting to pick itself up, obviously dazed from the impact of the shot. Supap's finger slid back to the trigger without him realizing it, some hidden force wanting supap to finish off the being in the metal shell.

"We need to go! Now!" Zon's alarming voice brought Supap back to reality, his hand gripping supap's arm trying to pull him towards the massive white building. Once again they started running. Shots from random directions were blocked by Zon's shield as Sapap tried to cover them the best he could, firing his energy pistol in all directions, some shots hitting a random Spartan but most missing. They made it inside the massive white human-built structure, running through an open door way and placing their backs against the walls as their lungs tried to catch up with them. After ten seconds of heavy panting, they heard more foot steps running closer towards the doorway from outside. instantly Supap and Zon jumped into position, their shield and pistol drawn.

The foot steps got louder till suddenly they heard the high pitch panicked voice of a Unggoy "Let us in! please! i don't wanna die!". "Come in. Hurry!" Supap shouted. Instantly a Unggoy and a Kig-Yar ran inside. "Who else is left?!" Zon asked the other Kig-Yar. "No one else! we are the last ones!" the other Kig-Yar breathlessly answered. "We need to hide out here until the ship comes back!" cried out the Unggoy. Supap looked around the room, there were random objects he had never seen before but anything was better than nothing. "Grab some stuff and pile it against the door!" Supap commanded the very few surviving covenant members. Together they tore the room apart, stacking desks, chairs, a refrigerator, a tricycle and some wall panels in the open door way. They stepped away from their makeshift barrier, which actually looked very sturdy. "No one makes an sound, we need to listen for the ship" Zon whispered. The group stopped any noise in the room and tried to listen the best they could. Everything but the wind was silent outside. The gunshots were silenced and the screams have literally died down. However there was no loud roaring of an engine anywhere to be heard. Their breathing slowed as their bodies froze in place, their head peering up at the ceiling though their eyes wanted desperately to pierce through the materials and see the sky. Even if the ship never came back, just being about to see the sky and some of space, their true homeland, was a good enough death for them.

A ear splitting crash rang through the room as debris was shot across the room. In the middle of the door way was no longer a barrier but a Spartan, having spartan charged easily through the makeshift wall. Instantly the Spartan raised an energy sword, however this one was different. The blade wasn't a normal shade of blue, but a teal color. Supap knew that blade even though he only saw it once. The blade was that of the lead Sangheili that brought them into this nightmare, but was probably the only one who actually had faith in the squad.

Supap absolutely despised the humans, they brutally murdered his people and dishonored their deaths by making a mockery of the blessed weapons that they had died with. Without thinking or even a second of hestitation, Supap shot a fully charged shot off at the human, the energy pistol in his hand exploding. The massive green orb of energy flew across the room so fast the spartan couldn't even react. The energy shot connected with the spartan's head, instantly killing him. His body flung across the room and smashed into a wall, his blood splattering heavily all over the walls.

Supap felt surprisingly pleasant with the sight of the mangled corpse of the once fearless spartan, whose armor was once a bright yellow, now a dark red that shined off of the light in the room. For a moment, Supap felt joy, knowing he just saved the lives of the last of his friends, knowing that he helped avenged the poor souls of his fallen brothern, and knowing the Spartans weren't as invincible as they had thought.

Zon grabbed Supap's arm and spun him around. "Wake the hell up! we need to go! we found a ramp to the rooftop!" Zon shouted in Supap's face. The bewildered look in Supap's eyes vanished as he returned to reality once more. "Ok" Supap responded. Zon ran out of the room and Supap looked back. On the ground laying was the lead Sangheili's teal energy sword. Quickly, Supap picked up the sword and ran after Zon. Along the wall of the next room led a ramp, daylight appearing on the other side. The group then ran up the ramp as fast as they could, finding their way to a plain roof top. "Look what i found!" A Unggoy excited called out. "We could bring the ship back with this!" The grunt then pulled the cap off of a flare. Fear filled Zon's and Supap's eyes. That not only was a flare to signal the phantom, but a dead give away to the spartans of their location. "Everyone behind us! now!" the Kig-Yar screamed, activating his energy shield. Zon caught on and stood next to the Kig-Yar, activating his energy shield too. The Unggoy piled in behind the Kig-Yar. The flare fuming heavily with a purple smoke raising deep into the sky.

On a phatom hovering the atmosphere, a Sangheili pilot noticed a beeping on his sensor. "Hey, there's an sangheili flare activated at Sanctum. we must have missed one " The sangheili pilot mentioned to his co-pilot. "We should be able to do a quick swing by " The co-pilot responded. After a few button pushing, the phantom headed back to the drop zone.

The group of survivors stood closely compacted in a tight circle, listening for any signs of a ship or humans. almost instantly, a loud boost sound and a spartan jumped ontop of the roof. With no cover to hide behind and distance between them, it was a fair but bloody fight. Shots rang out from the roof, from both human and alien guns. The Spartan was tough no doubt but the coventant group had better weapons and protection. The Spartan's magnum rounds deflected off of the shields but the energy and needle shots struck the Spartan's armor, his shielding vanished quickly as he dashed back off the roof. The group stayed vigilant though, not falling for the tease retreat.

Within seconds another spartan jumped up to challenge them, this one weilding different human looking weapon. The spartan ran at the group. The group of covenant fired off their volley of rounds again, the spartan however was more experienced than the last one, jumping up and dashing ahead at them, practically jumping over their shots. The spartan stared down at the unexpecting aliens and fired his gun. Supap easily noticed this gun was way louder than the other guns and how it didn't fired one shot, but multiple smaller ones with one trigger pull. The jackal took most of the buckshot to the head, his shield only protecting the front and not above, killing him instantly as the spread also got the grunt who set off the flare in the leg. Supap ran forward, his energy sword swinging upward as the spartan came down from his jump and accidently impaling himself on Supap's energy sword.

Supap could hear the human cough up blood within his helmet. The spartan's gun fell from his hands as his body fell limp on Supap's energy sword. Supap used his other hand to push the spartan off of his blade, the spartan just falling to the ground like a massive metal doll. A few more boosts sounded off and even more spartans were on the roof. Supap and Zon stood infront of other wounded grunt, whose leg bleeding badly. The Spartans started to advance towards to group but suddenly stopped. Even though they all had helmets on, they seemed confused. Supap noticed they all seemed to be staring at their fallen friend. For a moment that seemed like an hour, they all stood there in complete silence, not sure of what to do.

One spartan started walking towards the body, their weapon and hands down but Supap and Zon kept their gun and shield up. The spartan kneeled down by the fallen spartan and touched his helmet. Up close, Supap could tell the humans differently from each other, even in complete body armor. The female humans appeared slimmer and smaller than the males and their chests protruded out more.

The female spartan then looked up at Supap and Zon, and in a instant, dashed right at them. She quickly shoulder bashed Zon, his shield didn't stand a chance as he was sent flying across the roof, almost falling off the edge until his claws caught a grip on the surface. Supap ran at the female spartan, swinging his energy sword. The female spartan easily dodged each attack, gripping her own energy sword handle on her hip and activating it's blade. Supap swung his sword again, which the female spartan caught and twisted with her own blade, trapping his in her's. Supap tried to pull his blade loose but she gripped his arm, pulling him closely to her helmet. Being almost face to face with the spartan, Supap could see her berserk but tearful eyes through the thick purple visor. In a low, slow and threatening voice, supap could hear her whisper "I. will. kill. every. last. one. of. you. monsters." Very slowly, Supap could feel her pull their blades towards him, his blade no longer trying to kill her but trying to keep her from killing him with her own blade. The blue energy sword in her hand slowly pushing it's way to his neck, Supap could feel the heat of the blade vibrating off of his throat.

A loud explosion sounded off behind her, shaking the roof and throwing the spartan off balance. Supap took the chance and pushed her off of him. Supap saw a large purple energy blast hit the roof again, sending more spartans off the roof and causing the ones that weren't already flying off the roof, to flee from it. "It's here!" The Unggoy with the leg wound cried happily. Supap turned around and saw a phantom ship slowly lowering itself to the roof for extraction. Zon and Supap rushed to the wounded grunt and helped him up, stumbling to the lowering hatch door. They hop onto the hatch door and the phantom started lifting up. Supap gripped the side handle as Zon quickly hopped into a seat. The Unggoy limped to the other side of the opening, holding onto the side handle of that side. Supap and Zon noticed how widely the wounded grunt was smiling. "What are you so happy right now? How dare you even smile right now" Zon growled at the Unggoy, who seemed like he wasn't even present in the day that had just happened. The grunt turned towards Zon and Supap and smiled more. "I'm smiling because we survived. Yes, alot of us didn't but through us, they'll live, through our stories. We are going-" A large reddish orange beam shot through the grunt's torso. Supap and Zon just stared wide eyed as the grunt looked down at the hole that pierced him all the way through. His grip loosen on the handle bar as he fell back out of the ship. "h-home" the grunt whispered as he stared at the sky, right before hitting the ground down below. Supap peeked his head out of the closing hatch. The last thing he saw of Sanctum was the female spartan, standing alone on the burnt and broken roof holding a smoking, dark, orange glowing rifle with a floating scope.

The phantom zoomed away from the area and back into space.

Spartan Natalie stared at her dead husband, who was the last person that deserved to die on an energy sword. The image of the grunt that murdered her love burnt into her memory that'll haunt her for a very long time.

A scribe walked into the captain's cabin of the massive UNSC carrier. "Sir, The mission was completed. All covenant forces has left the site. Two casualities but the rest of the spartans have re-" "Call them by what they are. Recruits" The captain interrupted the scribe. "Er..yes sir, the...recruits have made it back" The scribe nervously continued. "You aren't sure about something, spit it out" The captain commanded. " Yes sir...when we browsed through all the helmet footage, the recruits operated wonderfully until they watched Spartan James died. They just..froze. Surely they knew death was a possibility upon accepting the mission..." The scribe stated, curious and pitiful of the Spartans. "They did not know. I wanted to weed out the weak ones from the strong. What better way than through a useful test. The coventant carrier ship hovering over the planet needed resources. We buried what they needed underground, so they had to work for it and buy us time to get down there without them knowing, and we made sure the resources were extremely obvious. And they took the bait. We sent down a group of recruits for some in-field target practice, and what better than the real thing? After all, that's what they'll be fighting soon enough. We just told them that this was going to be one big simulation. That the enemies weren't real, just practice drones. We even gave the 'simulation' a name" The captain scuffed. "And what's that?" The scribe asked, pale with horror of what the captain had done. "We called it 'Warzone' ".

 **DISCLAIMER:** Please do not take this fic serious. this story was just for fun. I enjoy playing the Warzone mode in Halo 5 and thought this would be a scary but neat twist to it. I do not know most of the lore so i apologize if i got some things wrong but again, this story is just for fun.


	2. Spartan of the Night

"I trust you understand your orders?" The orange AI called out to the navy blue spartan boarding his drop pod. "Of course I do Roland, what's difficult about 'Search and Report'?" The sarcastic spartan shouted out to the AI as he stepped into his metal container. "All the simulations have prepared you for these sorts of missions huh?" Roland gave a little smile. "Hell no, if scouting missions were consistent, what would the point of them be if you knew what to expect?" The spartan set his navy blue DMR onto the magnetic stand next to the seat with way too many harnesses to count. "Why must you always resort to metaphoric speech as your answer to everything? Are you afraid it will make you think other people will not take you as serious?" Roland slowly raised his tone, hoping he'll finally get the stubborn spartan this time. "..." "..." "...Well would you look at the time! I have to go now! I would love to talk more but the door is closing!" The spartan quickly sat down in the seat and started buckling himself in. "You didn't even pull the door level" roland called out the spartan. Roland may not have been able to look through the visor but he could tell the spartan was done with this conversation. The spartan reached forward and pulled the level, the heavy metal door of the pod sliding down and locking in place, securing the spartan from the dangers of the AI's slightly better sass. The red light above the pod started flashing as a small caution alarm sounded off. Roland stood up straight and saluted the spartan, though he received somewhat of a more personal salute back. A middle finger held in the air visible through the miniature glass slot right before the pod dropped out of the ship and towards the planet below. The drop pod left the carrier smoothly, which the spartan didn't mind, it gave him time to fully check himself.

He was happy with his suit of armor, the Interceptor variant, which came with plenty of pouches. He thought of the armor as more of a utility suit because of how customizable the armor was. If he was gonna be in a desert, he could easily strap extra water containers to the thigh or shoulder guard and effortlessly reprogram the suit to a cooler temperature. If he was gonna drop in an enemy base, he could quickly attach weapon magnetic strips to his armor to hold more weapons and pouches for more ammo clips. He always believed that if your life was gonna be on the line, why not go in prepared and more? Right now though, it was just one water container, a pouch full of his favorite snack bars, a few ammo clips, his serrated knife, basic first aid and a pair of binoculars. Anyone who didn't know his mission would have thought he was going camping. He enjoyed his armor but something many people had a problem with was the helmet. Instead of wearing the Interceptor helmet along with the armor, the spartan switched it out with the Anubis variant helmet. The spartan kept all the same programming of the interceptor helmet within the anubis helmet but wanted it's design. His reasoning was that the interceptor helmet looks were not " up to his likes" and the anubis helmet looked better and there was the smaller visor on the anubis which gave off less sun reflection which could give away his position. The armory managers hated him for the outfit change but the spartan knew that if he was gonna spend a majority of his life in this armor, he wanted it the way he wanted it.

The drop ship started to shake a bit, a sign he was about to enter re-entry of the planet below him. The spartan sat back in the leather seat and closed his eyes. He could almost see the hologram of the meeting bored as he stood in front of the captain of the UNSC Infinity, Lasky. "We want you to patrol the perimeter of a insurrectionist camp that had been abandoned all up to last week, when we received a noticeable amount of activity. Document everything you see in your helmet cam. You are not to go within the encampment however if need be, you are allowed to engage in the case of being compromised. You will be drop shot near our camp where you need to report in first and when the mission is done, is where you will be picked up at, am I clear?". "Can do!" The spartan answered, smiling under his helmet knowing he's about to be paid good. Lasky rolled his eyes with a small smile and dismissed the spartan who, despite his joker attitude, could always get things done. "I'm surprised he made it this far as a spartan" the serious tone spartan commander Palmer remarked as she leaned against the wall of the room. "He brings some mood to the ship" Lasky said as he turned back to the massive window of the room. "What? I thought i was all the humor you needed" The orange AI appeared on the holo-table. "We need all our troops on point, but it wouldn't hurt to let them enjoy themselves at moments." lasky said out loud, though his face serious as he thought about the blue AI that has been chasing them for weeks now.

The spartan open his eyes, he didn't realized how rough the drop pod was shaking as the outside of the window was orange flames as the pod broke through the atmosphere. Within a minute, the view switched to a bright blue as the drop pod zoomed past clouds and closer to the ground. A sudden boom noise and the pod violently shook upwards from what the spartan assumed was the pod's parachutes. The pod slowed down just enough where the drop wouldn't completely crush the pod and the spartan like a orange soda can under a tire but that doesn't mean it was gonna be a soft landing either. The spartan braced the second he saw a tree and then the pod crashed into the dirt. The sudden stop definitely left the spartan with a sore ass but he knew that was better than crushed shattered legs. The large door shot off the pod as bright light filled the metal container. The Spartan picked up his DMR and carefully stepped out of the pod, looking around with his finger on the trigger.

The area resembled a earth-like forest. The massive trees reached high into the sky, an explosion of leaves at the top of each tree that blocked out most of the sunlight, leaving the floor level shaded. The tree trunks were so massive that it'll take probably six people to completely hug it, through the spartan thought about how much protection they would serve him. The roots stretched out wide and thick across the ground and deep into the earth, insuring that nothing but maybe a atomic bomb could knock down the tree. Lots of high thick trees and just a little bit of room between them. The spartan looked to the corner of his HUD to his radar and saw no movement points. Lowering his rifle, the spartan started walking towards the UNSC camp.

After twenty minutes of scenery walking, the spartan finally made it to the small UNSC base, which sadly looked more like a camp. The center of a small clearing of trees was four large green camo tents that looked to be twelve feet high and thirty by thirty feet wide. Clearly a makeshift camp that's not meant to be here long. A marine stepped forward with his pistol drawn, the spartan could only laugh at the overly-couraged trooper wearing only a simple body vest for protection. "Identification!" the marine shouted. "Oh, whoops, I forgot my invitation back on the ship, I'll just hit the return button on my drop pod and i'll go get it for ya" The spartan joked. The marine questioned whether to pull the trigger or not until a woman's voice shouted behind him. "He's with me marine, stand down!" A woman in a proper UNSC uniform approached the marine and spartan, the marine lowering his pistol and standing straighter. "You're late" The woman smiled at the spartan. "Sorry, the birds wouldn't let me leave, they had such a fascinating story about the time they shit on this perfectly clean warthog." The spartan walked past the glaring marine as the commander and spartan walked back to her tent.

Once inside, the set up was like that of a mission control room. Personnel sitting at computers with holograms communicating with the large carrier up in space. "I'll send up a note to the lasky that you made it here in one piece " the commander told the spartan as she leaned against a table with a holographic projector. "The insurrection camp is about two miles from here, west, but because of the cliff that we are sitting on, you'll need to grapple down to their level which would take you about another hour of travel time." The commander explained. "Ok, I just have one question " The commander looked up at the spartan. "Where's the food around here?" The spartan tilted his head with the question. "You don't take these kind of missions seriously, do you?" "Hey, a spartan just gets the job done right?" The spartan turned to leave the tent. "You're a disgrace to the spartan name, you know that right?" the commander said with a smile. "Food?" "Third tent on the left".

Hours rolled by, with a meal of baked beans and sausage in his stomach and a 15 round clip in his navy blue steel DMR with a suppressor across his lap, the spartan sat against a set of large rocks on the cliff that overlooks the valley. Bright orange skies was the sign to the spartan that the night was setting in and the mission about to start. Looking through a set of binoculars, the spartan could spot the insurrection base, which was almost two miles away from the base of the cliff. The base consisting of two medium buildings facing each other and a large training ground between them. The spartan could only figure maybe an wanna-be army of criminals or rebels has taken residence there although he was too far away to make out any significant details.

A sensor went off on his HUD of footsteps behind him. "What do you want?" the spartan asked without looking behind himself. "I was wondering what you were doing". A young male's voice. The spartan turned slightly on the rock. A young marine stood in front of him, nineteen years of age, at most. "Reconnaissance, and possible multiple assassinations" The spartan answered. "Why don't you just shoot them from here?" The marine asked. "With what?" "The sniper rifle in your lap" The young marine sounded as if he was smarter than the fully trained spartan. "Actually! This is a DMR, thank you very much!" The spartan's voice carried a harsh tone as he set the binoculars down beside him. "What's the difference? It has a scope on it, just kill shoot the people down there like a sniper would." The marine smiled in a way the spartan could barely hold back punching him in the mouth. "First of all, you uneducated prick, this is a DMR, Designated Marksman Rifle. It is NOT A SNIPER RIFLE! A DMR has a x3 scope while a sniper rifle has a x10 scope which has a viewing range of 2000 yards which isn't even one and a half miles. That base is two miles away, making it almost impossible for a sniper to hit anything the size of a human! A sniper rifle holds 14.5x114mm APFSDS rounds which are armor piercing aerodynamic rounds much larger and heavier than a 7.62mm round which a DMR holds! So even if I had a perfect scope to where I was able to count the every single nose hair of a person down there, my bullet has a large possible impact zone because of the wind resistance that that bullet would be under! I would have a better chance throwing a rock and hitting someone! Just because you're fresh out of the cookie cutter that is the UNSC Draft, I'll cut you a break this time but don't ever assume I'm a sniper!" The spartan was breathing heavily under his helmet by the time he was done. The marine could just stand there, pale with terror as he thought the spartan was seriously going to kill him right there. The spartan looked around and saw that almost the entire camp was watching them. "...fuck off" the spartan turned back facing the cliff as the camp took that as a sign to resume their normal routines.

Night time rolled in quicker than what the spartan was expecting it too. Grabbing his rifle and locking it onto the magnetic holster on his back, the spartan looked over to the grapple hook and rope that a marine would have used to grapple down the cliff. The words that the commander had told him flashed in the spartan's mind. "because of the cliff that we are sitting on, you'll need to grapple down to their level which would take you about another hour of travel time" The spartan smiled, " Let's quicken that pace" and jumped off the cliff. The wind whistled as he fell down the massive rock wall. The distance between him and the ground below appeared on his HUD. 150 meters. 100 meters. 80 meters. The HUD started beeping red around 50 meters, prompting the jump packs on his back to activate. A blue glow came from the spartan's back as the thrusters slowed the spartan's descent just enough where it wouldn't kill him or cripple his legs, though that didn't mean it was easy. Landing with a "tactical roll" and running off the movementum, the spartan leaned against the nearby tree. Out of all five years of being a spartan IV, he only had to use the jump packs about three times now, though padded flooring is a lot different from dirt.

Checking himself to make sure that everything was still there, the spartan started walking towards the insurrection complex. Throughout the forest, darkness had settled in with the night. All around him, the atmosphere gave off a deep dark blue color, perfectly matching the navy color of the spartan's armor. The spartan slowed his approach once he saw light coming from between the trees. Instantly forcing himself to his belly behind a root, the spartan set his DMR on the root, looking through the scope. The light source wasn't from a flashlight nor headlight, nor could he see any soldiers or guards. Setting his DMR to his side and sliding out the pair of binoculars from his chest pouch and putting them up to his visor.

A large grey concrete building stood in a clearing about five trees from his position. Spot lights swirled around from the roof of the building, scanning the grounds around the building. The spartan got to his knees and crept to the last tree before the clearing. There he was still easily hidden had the best view of the encampment. He was able to see everything that was explained to him in the camp. The problem was that instead of distance being the reason of the lack of view, the darkness from the night had made it nearly impossible to make out any details of the area. There was absolutely no activity that the spartan could see. It was gonna be a long night, he thought to himself and settled his back against the tree trunk, setting his DMR in his lap and holding his binoculars in his hand.

Hours seemed to have passed. The spartan had taken a drink from his water canteen, fiddled with his serrated knife, checked the scope on his DMR, and twiddle his thumbs. The spartan was good at many things but waiting around wasn't one of them. The spartan was just about to yawn when a ping came off his radar. Instantly the spartan froze in his spot. The red dot on the small blue radar on his HUD pinged closer and closer. He could hear a branch snap, he had to guess about ten feet away from where he was. His hand slowly sliding to his DMR grip and pulling the rifle to his chest. The red dot on the radar pinged on a higher frequency, signaling the source was getting closer to him. The spartan slowed his breathing and listened closely to his surrounding.

A small voice was humming from behind his tree, the sound of feet skipping as a small blonde girl in a green dress came hopping into his view. The little girl almost skipped past him until she suddenly stopped and stared right at him. The spartan was confused. There was no way this little girl could have seen him. His armor and gun was navy colored which has been proven effective at night missions. His visor and scope of his DMR was tinted glass that never gave a reflection or glare. His pouches was dark leather. Nothing stood out between him and the area.

The little girl stepped closely to him till she was inches away from him, which at that range the spartan could tell the little girl had to be about six years of age. "What's this?" the little girl asked excitedly. Her small thin hand reached down and picked up the spartan's pair of binoculars. "Ooo, pretty" the little girl waved around the binoculars, staring through them and giggling. The spartan sat completely still as the girl played with her new "toy". The little girl started to run around until she tripped over the spartan's leg. The loud "ting" sound as her soft barefoot hit against the tough metal alloy, causing her to fall on the ground and scraped her knee against a rough patch of dirt. Instantly the girl started to tear up in pain but almost instantly, confusion. She placed her hand on the spartan's leg, feeling the strong metal that had cause her to trip. The spartan started to panic within his helmet. "What a strange robot" the little girl said to herself loudly. "Robot, On!" she commanded with a slight giggle, almost forgetting about her scraped knee.

The spartan got an idea. Suddenly, the spartan sat up. "Beep Boop, I is a robot!" The spartan tried to sound as robotic as he could, lifting his arms perpendicularly and moving around to imitate a stereotypical robot. The little girl laughed more, standing up. "Dance robot, dance!" the little girl cheered. The spartan started wiggling in place and shaking his head and waving his hands at the little girl, which only caused her to burst into more laughter. Even the spartan couldn't help but smile in his helmet. "Cute robot" the little girl said softly as she hugged the spartan. The spartan froze again, not sure what to do.

The little girl smiled but winced the second her scraped knee touched the spartan's side. The spartan reached into the pouch on his shoulder plate that was full of small medical supplies and pulled out a band-aid. Of course the suits came with biofoam to help the spartan with injuries, but it wouldn't hurt to carry some of the basics with you. The spartan tore the band-aid out of it's package and carefully applied it to the little girl's knee. The little girl smiled. "Thank you". Manners too, at least the insurrectionists are raising kids right. "I can't wait to tell father about you" the girl said with a smile. Shit.

The spartan racked his brain for a new idea until he realized something. Bribery worked on adults, why not on kids? The spartan opened his "snack pouch" and pulled out a nutrition bar. Remembering to use his new robot voice " You can have this if you keep all this a secret, deal?" The spartan waved the snack in front of the little girl. The little girl thought for a moment and then said "deal". At least they're old enough to know to take a deal. The spartan let the girl take the bar from his hand. She instantly tore it open and took a bite out of the snack bar. "Bye Mr.Robot" the little girl said with a mouth full and started walking away. The spartan watched the red dot on his radar roam away from him as the beeping slowed down until it went quiet again, signaling that the spartan was alone again. The spartan threw his back against the tree panting heavily, not sure if the mission was jeopardized now or not. He looked down and found his binoculars from when the girl dropped them as she fell. He quickly picked them up and slammed them into its pouch.

He wasn't sure if he was gonna get in trouble for what just happened once he got back but he had faith the little girl would keep her promise. Hours passed as the spartan kept one eye on the base and another eye on his radar. The sun slowly crept into the sky to replace the moon. The forest was so dark from the leaves and branches that the only way the spartan knew it was day was by the light touching the base and clearing, although the spartan did notice something strange that he wasn't able to discover during the night. One the side of each building was the famous insurrection symbol, a red fist, or at least what was left of it. Half of the symbol had been covered up by what seemed like white paint. Small noise picked up in the base as the spartan focused in on it. The massive doors to the left building opened as a large group of children came running out, strangely cheering and bouncing around. The spartan zoomed in on the binoculars, confused.

Some adults followed the children, dressed in simple civilian clothing, nothing fancy and certainly nothing military like. The other building's began to shake open, what looked like a farmer's market inside. A group of what looked like soldiers appeared on the cat-walks along the top of the buildings. Zeroing in on the soldiers, the spartan saw that each was wearing what looked like worn-down armor, the shoulder guards where the insurrectionist symbol would normally be looked different from the rest of the armor pieces. Each shoulder guard out-shined the rest of the armor with what looked like a fresh coat of paint. Basic assault rifles strapped around to their backs but none of the soldiers seemed in a rush to use them, unlike the soldiers on the infinity. The spartan watched the soldiers make it to the side of each building where the insurrectionist symbol had been and each pick up a long pole with a paint roller on the end and start painting over the symbol even more. The spartan watched for a few more hours, spotting the little girl from the night who was now painting little flowers on the building with some other kids. Everything seemed peaceful, just people trying to survive. The training yard in the center that was normally for drill sergeants to toughen the recruits had been turned into a jungle gym for children. The Spartan smiled a bit and got up and snuck away from the tree he had gotten familiar with.

The spartan's smile didn't last for long though, as the quick jump down from the cliff had now become a long and tedious climb back up. After forty five minutes of straight climbing and jumping, the spartan reached the top completely covered in sweat, the suit quickly soaking up the sweat from his body and cooling itself to prevent the human inside from getting overheated. Casually strolling back into the tent as the marines there were eating their lunch. The one marine from the day before noticeable moved back into his tent when he saw the spartan. "Report?" The commander asked when she heard the heavy metal footsteps in her tent. "Mission completed, no hostiles, just refugees" the spartan answered. "Good, had to know, I wasn't going to wait around for the people in space to type it out for me. Your pelican ride is here, you're free to go." "Duly noticed" The spartan left the tent. The spartan spotted the yellow pelican sitting on the flattest part of the camp area. "You ready?" asked the small pilot the approaching spartan. "As ready as I'll ever be" The spartan followed the pilot in the pelican. It's engines roared to life and lifted off the grass. The spartan sat in a seat and laid back against the rough leather. His eyes slowly starting to close as he drifted to sleep.

"Spartan. Spartan! Get your ass up!" The spartan kicked himself awake. Looking around quickly, a tall white and grey figure stood in front of him. After a second of his eyes adjusting, he recognized the spartan commander. "Hey Palmer" The spartan responded. "Get yourself to the bridge, you're making a bad image of a spartan to the newbies" Palmer left the pelican. The spartan stood up and stretched and followed her.

"Glad to have you back Spartan" the friendly orange AI greeted him as they stepped into the captain's bridge. Lasky turned to them. "If you may" Lasky pointed to the holo-table between them. The spartan reached underneath the helmet, switching the locks that connects the helmet to the suit. Pulling the helmet off his head, thick black hair and tanned face revealed as he sat the navy blue anubis helmet down on the table. Roland touched the helmet, causing the area on the table around the helmet to glow. A hologram appeared above the helmet, playing the footage of the helmet's camera that recorded everything of the mission. "Permission to leave?" The spartan asked. " Spartan Anthony 917, Recon mission completed and added to service record. Permission of demission approved." Roland said to the spartan. Anthony nodded and left the room. Before the doors closed, he could hear lasky and roland. "Why would there be refugees at in insurrectionist camp?" "They're probably survivors from the human-covenant war. Which would also explain why the original insurrectionists left, out of fear of being caught up in the war." Anthony walked to his room, the door closing behind him as he set his DMR against the bed, falling on top of the bed and back to sleep.


	3. Akain's recruitment process

Akain cautiously stepped towards the small camp on the hill side between a patch of trees. He has seen the glow of the campfire from the road and snuck up to investigate. Hiding within the bushes, he spotted out three men and a woman, all armed with common one-handed weapons and wearing leather armor except for one nord man standing behind the fire, who was heavily armored in steel plated armor and wore a massive steel battle axe across his back. A elvish man and woman were drinking ale together on a log near the fire as the other man, red-guard, was sleeping within a sleeping roll on the other side of the fire.

Akain drew his shield but left his mace within the metal ring on his belt that secured the weapon to his hip for easy access. Standing up, Akain calmly approached the members as if he was one of them. The nord looked at Akain and his eyes widen, after all, who wouldn't if they saw a 6'5 foot tall orc covered head to toe in massive armor made up of dragon bones and reinforced with ebony ore. A large kite shield strapped to his left arm that covered the orc from his knee up to his shoulders and wide enough to cover from shoulder to shoulder and made of the same materials with the ebony ore worked across the face of the shield to form the imperial dragon insignia.

The two elves looked up at the orc, one of the kicking the red-guard awake. "What the bloody hell did I tell you about kicking me?" The red-guard sat up to look at the elf but noticed everyone staring at something else. The red-guard followed their gaze and saw the tall orc and dropped his jaw. Everyone that was relaxing by the fireside now was standing and weapons drawn. The elvish woman drawing her bow and starting to take small steps away from the fire as the red-guard drew two sabers from his back. The elvish man picking up a iron sword off the ground next to him while the steel plated nord just stood watching, his axe staying on his back.

"What's a pack of scavengers doing way out here?" Akain asked openly. "Surviving" The elvish man replied, slowly stepping towards the orc. "Apparently not, because you're stepping up to me expecting a fight." Akain stood still, not a single small movement from his feet as the elf slowly approached him with sword. "What is it that you want man?" The red-guard asked, his sabers twirling in his hands as an attempt to intimidate the long battled harden orc. "To politely ask you all to survive in a much better way than being a small pack of vultures, trying to pick the bones of burnt down villages, tell me, how's that been treating you?" Akain asked, staring down the red-guard, pretending all his attention is on him and not on the elf just a couple feet away from his side.

"I think it'll treat us much better after we are done with you." The red-guard nodded and the elf lunged, the tip of his iron sword aimed at Akain's side. Akain simply moved his arm, the shield attached to his forearm deflecting the sword off to the side. The elf used the movement he was already in to try to push Akain over with his body weight. The orc didn't move an inch as the elf bruised his shoulder against the heavy shield. The elf standing stunned for a moment gave Akain enough time to slam the face of his shield against the chest and face of the elf with enough force to crack some of the elf's ribs and and completely break his nose. The elf fell to the ground hard on his back as even the elf woman hiding in the trees could hear him gasping hard for breath.

The red-guard charged, swinging both of his sabers down on Akain, who slid to his knee with his shield up in front of him to catch both of the blades. The iron sabers made a loud clashing sound as they bounced off of the shield. The red-guard tried swinging his sabers back down against the orc with all his strength, screaming as he swung. The orc leapt up from his knee, forcing the shield up against the incoming blades. A even louder clash sounded along with a loud snapping sound as the iron sabers broke into pieces against the much studier shield. The red-guard stood shocked as he looked down at the grips of his sabers that once had one and a half foot of iron, now had metal shards not even the length of a iron dagger. Akain lifted his shield up and hit the red-guard hard in the chest with the edge of the shield which was too thick to cut into the man but strong enough to break in the red-guard's ribs. The man fell to the ground, blood coughing up out of his mouth as he laid on the ground barely moving.

An iron arrow shot out from the trees, flying right at Akain's head but was stopped by a swift shield raise. The arrow shaft snapped in half against the shield, the arrowhead crushed in to the point it no longer had a point and was completely flat. "That's not gonna help you little one" Akain called out to the elf hidden in the trees. Akain had to admit, the elf was stealthy enough where he could barely tell where the arrow had came from. Akain lowered his head below the shield "Laas yah nir" words whispered from Akain's lips as his vision changed. Scurrying through serval bushes he could see the red glowing form of the elf woman trying to flank him. Akain crouched down, picking up one of the iron shards of the sabers and lifting his hand up in the air. He followed the red glowing figure with his eyes and then threw the iron shard, the shard spinning fast through the air and digging itself deep with the elf's thigh. Akain watched the elf fall out of the bushes and land back onto the campground where he was able to fully see her without the need of the shout. The woman gritted her teeth, looking up at Akain and attempting to stand up but that ended up digging the iron shard even further into the woman's leg, forcing her back down to the ground.

Akain lifted his head above the shield and held it casually by his side. "And what about you?" Akain asked the nord who hasn't moved once the entire time. "You think i'll let my legacy get dishonored by an orc using only a shield? No, draw your mace and then we can fight to the death." The nord nodded to the dragon mace on akain's hip. Akain sighed and reached down to the mace's head with his right hand. Pulling the mace up from the metal ring and gripping the scale covered grip. Length of the mace was slightly longer than the orc's arm, with a third of it being the hand grip long enough it can be either one-handed or two-handed, and was made from dragonbone and ebony ore, the head of the mace was different from anything the nord had ever seen before.

Instead of a ball or shape, 4 dragon skulls were carved out of the large dragonbone. The dragon skulls all faced perpendicular from each one, their horns intertwining with each other as their jaws opened as if they were roaring, serrated teeth lined each of the dragon's jaws. The shaft between the jaws and the grip was decorated with dragons and flames carved into the bone. The grip lined with scales and the pummel being a small tooth from the dragon the mace was built from, the tooth only being the size of the orc's hand but a really effective stabbing end if need be.

The nord eyed the mace, his eyes displaying a certain type of greed most people get when they see something legendary such as this. "I'm getting that mace, even if i have to chop your arm off with it." The nord quickly grabbed his ordinary steel battle axe from his back and charged the orc. Akain shook his head and started stomping towards the nord. Stopping right at the fire, the nord swung the battle axe from his left at hip level, Akain hopping back and dodging the axe's blade. Akain lunged forward with his shield, hoping to knock the nord off his feet. Rolling his body off of the orc's giant shield, the nord let Akain lung right past him and spun around, sending the battle axe towards the orc's back. The nord felt the battleaxe hit something hard, looking towards the blade he found the orc had swung the mace behind his back which caught the battleaxe, it's blade caught in the jaw of one of the dragon skulls. Akain spun around to face the nord, twisting the mace in his hand. The teeth of the dragon skull dug into the steel, ensnaring the blade of the battle axe. The nord pulled on the battle axe, attempting to pull it out of the jaws of the mace. Akain jerked the mace back, pulling both the battle axe and the nord towards him as he swung the shield up, hitting the nord brutally in the face with the shield's edge.

The nord fell back but quickly hopped to his feet, his face covered with blood from his mouth and nose but also rage. The nord pulled a steel knife he had hidden behind his waist and charged the orc screaming once again. Akain twisted the battle axe out of the mace's hold and tossed it far out of the campgrounds. The nord swung his knife at Akain's face, who sidestepped and dodged it, swiping his leg against the nord's shin and knocking him off his feet. The nord rolled on the ground and got right back up, charging the orc again. Akain lifted his mace up and waited for the right moment and then swung it downwards onto the nord. Both combatants struck each other at the same time.

The nord stabbed the steel knife downwards to Akain's chest, the blade simply stuck an centimeter into the orc's chestplate. The nord grunted with pain, looking down to his left shoulder where he finds the jaw of the dragon's skull had caught onto the area between his neck and shoulder, the serrated teeth biting through the steel plates and digging into the nord's muscle. The nord balled his hand into a fist and tried to punch the orc in the face, only hurting his knuckle against the dragonbone and ebony helmet. "Wrong move" Akain whispered and twisted the mace, the dragon's teeth biting and twisting in the nord's flesh. The nord screamed, desperately pounding his fist against the orc's helmet. Akain forced the mace downwards, slowly bringing the nord down to his knees. "Screw you!" the nord screamed. "Nah" Akain said before bringing his knee into the nord's face, causing more blood to pump from his nose.

The nord's head freely swung around, obviously dazed. Akain twisted the mace, freeing it from the nord's body as blood ran down from his wounds and all over the steel breastplate. The nord fell down to his hands, a small puddle of blood starting to form under him. "Do it" the nord said to the orc towering over him. "What?" "If you're going to kill me, get on with it, I don't have all night" The nord lifted himself to his knees and spread his arms wide, looking fearlessly up at the orc. "I am" Akain told the nord, sliding his bloodied mace back into the ring on his side. "Going to do it with your bare hands huh? You hate me too much to even give me a quick death!" The nord shouted angrily at the orc. "I never said it was gonna be quick" Akain said, lifting his hand up in the air.

The nord saw Akain's hand starting to glow yellow. A yellow flame engulf his hand and started circling down his arm and spreading wider. The spell reminded the nord of the Flame and Frost Cloak spells but this one was different. The yellow flames spread out around Akain and then outward, quickly covering the entire campground with the yellow flame. The nord felt his body burning hot but not in a painful way. Looking down at his shoulder, he saw his wounds sealing shut by themselves. Putting his finger to his nose, which was quickly snapping back together, the nord felt no rushing blood. The nord looked around. Both the red-guard and the elvish man were sitting up completely fine and checking themselves, feeling their broken bones fixing themselves back up. The elvish woman managed to pull the iron shard out of her leg, which quickly healed up afterwards, letting her stand up on her feet.

The yellow flames dispersed, Akain lowering his hand back down to his side. "What trickery is this?! You said you were going to kill us!" the nord shouted out of confusion rather than rage. "I did, I killed the scavengers I found at this camp, and gave them the chance to become something better" "And what would that be?" the elvish man asked. "Respectable members of my army" Akain told them. Akain turned towards the elvish woman "You're pretty good at disappearing, I think you would make a good addition to the dark brotherhood". The elvish woman just nodded. "I had considered it before...before everything fell" The elvish woman looked down at the ground, reflecting on the past. Akain didn't blame her, he often did too.

"And you two" Akain looked at the red-guard and the elvish man "You two could use some training, which lucky for you, is exactly what we provide back home." The two men looked at each other, even though they knew how to swing a sword, they weren't able to argue. Akain looked down at the nord still on his knees. "And you would make a good vanguard member" "Why do you think I'll accept?" "It's very honorable, and if you happen to die covered in dragon's blood, your legacy will be honored through history" The nord considered it for a moment. Akain reached his hand down to the nord. The nord looked up and took the orc's hand. Akain lifted the nord to his feet. Akain looked around at the four camp members "Each of you have skills to improve, and skills to learn, through effort and time, you will become Skyrim's saving grace. The dragons underestimate us, but that will be their downfall. We will take back Skyrim one day, but for the night. Welcome to the family"


	4. The Devil's Snack

The Devil's Snack

The day was rounding to a end in San Francisco as the sky was turning from a bright blue to deep purple, the sun starting to sink into the waters over the horizon. Eddie Brock was walking down the lonely sidewalk that was being illuminated by the overhead lamplights and the lights from the apartment buildings he was walking next to. The air was really cold, forcing eddie to wear his grey hoodie and a plain white t-shirt. Other people who happened to see him wouldn't have been able to see either though. All they would see is a plain black hoodie covering him although only eddie was the only one who knew the truth about it. The black hoodie was his symbiote friend, who had previously that week learned how to shapeshift to look like ordinary clothing. As Eddie shivered walking down the street, the symbiote seemed to happily hummed to the cold temperatures.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself for once." Eddie said to what seemed like no one. **_Yes, I find this weather quite pleasant for once._** The symbiote said in his deep voice inside eddie's head. The symbiote stirred around on eddie's chest. "What is it?" Eddie asked. **_Hungry_**. The symbiote answered. "Well we're almost home, you can have your snickers there." Eddie answered the symbiote. He had spent the last several months trying to teach the alien how to eat only chocolate during "Meal Time" as a way of balancing both his and the symbiotes diet and eating times. So far has been a success although there was a case two weeks ago when eddie caught venom trying to consume the neighbor's cat. Venom claimed innocence and that he only wanted to pet the cat, but eddie knew his game, after all they are literally in each other's heads.

Eddie continued down the sidewalk to his apartment, humming a tune in his head to help past the time which almost cost him to miss the moment a woman screamed for help down the alley to his right in front of him. "What was that?" Eddie asked out loud. **_wounded prey_** Venom replied. Eddie glared down at the black jacket on him. He could hear trash cans being knocked over down the alley. Eddie rushed down the dark alley. About ten feet deep into the alley, he could spot a man and a woman struggling over a handbag in a section of the alley that seemed to be perfectly lit by moonlight. The man was in a red hoodie and blue jeans and sneakers as the woman was in a brown fur coat and red high heels, her long blonde hair covering her face as she threw her arms back and forth trying to dislodge her purple handbag from the man's hands. "Just give it woman! I don't want to cut you but I will if I have to!". Eddie could see the man's left hand reaching into his hoodie front pocket to grab what eddie assumed was a knife.

Eddie hesitated before stepping forward. Is it worth it? Eddie thought to himself. **_He sure seems tasty, and the woman would make for a great side, like a french fry next to a burger._** Venom's voice invaded eddie's thought process. "No, I said no eating anyone." Eddie told the hungry symbiote. **_No one has to know, I can get the thighs and heads and you can get the fur and bag._** Venom tried bargaining with his host. "Who's there?!" The man asked facing Eddie but was unable to see them due to the dark area of the alley. Eddie stepped forward, the glimmer of the knife in the man's hand reflected the moonlight as his other hand still grasped the handbag. "Listen pal, no one will be hurt if you just leave the lady alone and walk away." Eddie spoke out to the man. "Listen pal, everything is fine, maybe you should consider walking away before I cut you up too." The man said back. **_Well we tried, shall we go for the arms or legs first?_** Venom sarcastically said in eddie's head.

The woman gasped as she looked at eddie's hand. Eddie looked down at his hand confused. In his hand was what seemed like a black knife that randomly appeared. "So that's how you want to play this?" The man said as he turned his own knife towards eddie. "No! Wait! Wait, this is not what you think!" Eddie tried to explain. The man's mouth moved as if he was talking but eddie couldn't hear anything over venom's verbally sniffing. "What is it?" Eddie asked as he looked down at the symbiote still disguised as his hoodie. **_I smell...Chocolate..In the woman's bag!_** Venom said with a greedy voice in Eddie's head. "Don't you dare..." Eddie threatened. It was too late to convince the hungry symbiote. Venom shot out his webby claw at the handbag between the man and the woman. The woman shrieked as the bag was ripped out of her and the mugger's hands by something she couldn't describe. Venom pulled the handbag quickly to him and eddie. The mugger and the woman started stepping back in pale face as they watch the symbiote's face physically form from eddie's chest like a chestburster. Venom's claw ripped the handbag with ease, the handful of wrapped hershey's chocolate bars fell from the bag and into his mouth, his many sharp teeth tore through the wrappers and chocolate as he wolfed them down. Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes.

The woman screamed even louder as the mugger watched with his jaw dropped at the sight. "Hands where I can see them!" A man's voice shouted behind eddie. Venom smiled psychotically at the witnesses before he formed back to being eddie's generic featureless black jacket. Eddie felt the torn handbag drop into his hands as he turned around. A police officer stood facing eddie with his hand on his pistol in his hip holster. "Uhh..." Eddie started and then quickly threw the handbag at the officer, who caught it with both hands. Eddie took the moment and ran deeper into the alley, the woman and mugger stepping out of his way from fear. "Hey! Stop!" Eddie could hear the officer shout from afar but he didn't stop running. A minute of running and a hopping of a fence, eddie started walking down the side way to his place with his head down glaring at the symbiote who was back to humming happily.


	5. Three Guns

The wind under the dark blue night sky roared outside a small red scrap metal makeshift shack. The shack seemed tiny next to the massive highway that stretches as far as the eye could see. It was barely intact with plenty of cracks and weathered concrete but it served good enough for frequent caravans coming in and out of the commonwealth. The significance of this highway was important enough for the people of the commonwealth to set up a checkpoint, although it was a small shack that was built in a day. The only noise besides the wind was a small buzzing generator behind the shack. Within the only window of shack stood a lantern giving off yellow light from the small dancing flame inside.

Even though the shack appeared small from the outside, it was still pretty small on the inside. Three intelligent minds that lived inside of the shack however found ways of managing with the lack of space. Along the wall next to the door and behind the window stood a small rusted cooking stove and plywood counter with a small half-painted white cabinet hanging above them. Within the center of the shack was a large wooden rectangle table with a terminal and map of the area on it. The table also had three small wooden bar stools that were fairly spread around the table. Three mattresses were stacked against the wall facing the door for the three men living there. Along the left wall was weapon cabinets that used to hold enough guns to arm a small militia but they were sold by the occupants for more personal items. The only thing left in the cabinets was heaps of bullets and dynamite with a dozen of filled whiskey bottles littered in the pile.

The metal terminal on the table had a green message left on it from the morning. "To the Northern Checkpoint, reports of a large group of raiders approaching on the highway. Considered hostile. Retreat ASAP.". A blonde slim man paced back and forth from the wall to the table and back again. His short hair was neatly combed, his khakis only wrinkled in some places as his white lab coat slightly flapped from the constant quick pacing. Under his lab coat was a leather vest lined with pockets holding various medical supplies. His white tennis shoes barely made any noise against the wooden floor. His scoped laser pistol bouncing on his hip with each step. "What can we do? We could throw landmines along the road but they'll surely see them. We don't have a shovel so trenches are out of the options. We don't have sandbags to fortify this place."

"William" Called out a man on a barstool to the blonde pacing man. His face was almost hidden from the bush of thick brown hair and beard. His face was deeply tanned from his many years under the desert sun. He was covered from next to toe in leather armor that had many patches and holes from it's fair share of battles. "You aren't budging from this spot so we have to think if a way to fight back desmond." William told him as he paced back to the table and placed his hands on it, catching his breath. "What? Are you afraid you'll live forever?" Desmond joked to william as he slid another bullet into the bandelier across his chest. "Oh wait, you're already triple my age, who knew a giant underground freezer could do you wonders." Desmond said quickly. William glared at desmond. "Shut up you desert cowboy wannabe.". William leaned inwards on the table to desmond. "But I know the real reason you want to stay." William said barely above a whisper. "You're hoping tonight's the night you finally get it.". Desmond stared straight at william's blue eyes and lifted his thick brown hair, revealing the bullet-sized scar on his forehead. "If they manage to kill me, you and david might as well turn your guns on yourselves."

William stood up from the table and walked back to the wall he had been pacing to for hours. Desmond leaned back on the barstool, taking his hand off the .45 revolver strapped to his hip. "Hey david! How's the sobering up going?" Desmond shouted across the room. On the wall facing william's was a young man banging his head against the wall. "Fucking headaches." David groaned. In contrast to desmond's, david's head had a military buzz cut and clean shave at all times. His dirty army helmet sat next to his steel-toed combat boots and dull chinese assault rifle on the floor next to him. He wore blue jeans and t-shirts under his heavy green combat armor. A American flag was painted on both shoulder pads. On his chest-plate above his heart in white paint was "Reilly's Rangers" which had been crossed out in red paint. David's head pounded from going without a sip of whiskey all day. Some of william's fixer helped him but not by much. He knew he needed to be sober so he could think clearly when the fight with raiders came but he underestimated how much it would hurt. David drank every hour of every day. He was no doctor but when his depression from the personal tragedies from the wastelands got too strong for him to fight, he turned to alcohol. After the first moment of relief that whiskey brought him, he couldn't stop. He could fight well enough in small fights while drunk but against a group of raiders, he had to be ready. David slid his right hand through the top of his shirt and rubbed his thumb across the blood-crusted dog tags. His left hand was in his pocket gripping the pair of brass knuckles.

The terminal clicked to 2am. The three men stood around the table looking at the map. "They're coming from the north down the highway. There aren't any barriers so they'll be out in the open." David said to the two men on the other side of the table. "Of course they'll be curious about this place so don't be surprised or intimidated when they start walking up to our door." David stated out loud. "We ain't going nowhere." Desmond said with a smile. "If we quiet enough, we could take them by surprise." David proposed. "These are commonwealth raiders, so we are lucky they won't blow us up on sight unlike the powder gangers." Desmond commented. "That is true, although call out any grenades you see them throwing at us." David said. "I'll take the window and shoot down who I can and provide cover fire as you two get to the door and surprise them, and when you do, give them everything you got. Once they know there are three people here instead of one, they're most likely change their strategies." David said. "Sounds good enough" William said out loud.

David looked up from the map on the table. He was surrounded by his four man squad in the Ranger's hideout near DC. "Sounds like a plan" Thomas said, blood dripping down the bullet holes in his combat vest. "I knew we could count on you captain" Christine said to david, smiling as blood pumped from the bullet wound on her forehead. David's eyes widen as he stepped back. "Wait, I didn't mean t-" David started. "Didn't mean to what, captain? Let us die because you calculations were wrong?" A red-headed man said, his right arm missing from his torso with a massive gash across his stomach. David felt his legs weaken and buckle underneath him. "I tried my best!" he shouted. "But it wasn't enough, was it? Who knew those super mutants were in the hotel. You sent us to a death trap, just like the one you're standing in now." Alex stepped forward among the dead rangers, a chunk of his head missing, taken out by a sledgehammer. David screamed as he felt hands grab hold of him. "Shake it off david! They're not real!" Desmond shouted in david's face.

David felt a cold splash of water hit his face. David shook his head. He looked around the metal shack and realized how hard he was breathing, his heart felt ready to burst out of his chest. "I'm fine. I'm fine." David repeated as desmond helped him to his feet. David walked over to a barstool and sat down, his elbow and hands on the table as he steadied his breathing. William looked at david, sorrowful that he couldn't help with david's condition. David noticed william staring at him. "I'm fine doc, if you wanna get some sleep, you'd better. We need everyone in top shape later." William nodded and walked over to the mattresses lined against the wall. He set one down on the floor and laid down on it. After a couple moments, william fell asleep. David looked at desmond across the table. "Thanks." David said. "You'd done the same for me." Desmond said back as he pulled his revolver and spun the cylinder for fun.

The terminal clicked 7 am. Desmond was surprised that the raiders hadn't attacked during the night. He didn't care though, he was more focused on the gecko eggs he was cooking on the skillet on the stove. David was polishing his rifle while secretly hoping he would get a plate of eggs. Desmond was about to shake some pepper on the eggs when a gunshot rang from outside, glass shattering in desmond's face and onto the floor as the bullet made a ping sound off the metal wall. William instantly woke up as david stood up from the table alarmed. "You bastards!" Desmond shouted out the window, pulling his revolver from his hip and firing it out the window. The sound from desmond's revolver was easily noticeable to be louder than the raider's weapons, the incredible boom echoed through the small metal shack. David rushed to desmond's back as william rushed to the door with laser pistol in hand.

"How many?" David asked as he heard even more shots strike against the building, leaving dents and holes in the front wall. "Was twenty!" Desmond shouted as he fired again. "Nineteen now!" Desmond shouted with a smile. "Move, i'll take over." David said. Desmond ducked away from the window, his fingers already replacing the shots he fired in his revolver. David placed his army helmet on his head and slammed the barrel of the rifle on the bottom of the window frame. He quickly saw the nineteen raiders that desmond spotted, each one in leather or light metal armor. Most of them were shooting pipe guns while only a few had hunting rifles. David never understood guns made of pipe and wood but he didn't stay on the thought. He squeezed the trigger on his rifle, multiple fast shots flew out the window of the small shack, the sounds bouncing off the walls. David watch two raiders fall down to the ground, blood shooting out of their chests but very quickly they were replaced by two more. David felt a shot fly next to his head and hit the wall behind him. He quickly ducked from the window and nodded towards desmond.

Desmond smiled and reached into one of his leather vest pockets. William's eyes widen as he watch desmond produce a massive stick of dynamite and a lighter. "You ready?" Desmond asked william with excitement in his eyes. William sighed and nodded. Desmond lit the fuse and slid the lighter back in his pocket, quickly grabbing his revolver. William quickly opened the door as desmond threw the dynamite outside. The massive red stick flew into the group of raiders outside. William held his breath and closed his left eye, his right eye looking through the scope of the laser pistol. He watched the retical fall over the stick in midair and pulled the trigger. A red laser beam shot out from the end of the pistol and struck the dynamite. The stick exploded, sending shrapnel into three of the raiders and blowing them backwards onto the ground. Desmond brightly smiled as he watched the three raider bodies laid out on the ground. William quickly took two more shots, laser shooting into two more raider's heads. Their faces caught fire as their bodies collapsed onto the concrete. Desmond quickly grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut just as he felt shots strike against the door.

David looked up and saw the raiders shooting at the door. Taking the opportunity, david quickly shot down two more of the raiders. The smell of gun residue was strongly stinging david's nose but he kept firing. As the raiders took notice of david once more, he quickly ducked down from the window frame. David looked over to desmond and smiled. "Reloading!" David shouted loudly enough to make sure the raiders heard him. Desmond smiled back and counted to three. He then stood up and kicked open the door. The raiders had made significant distance from the highway to the door when david shouted. Desmond raised his heavy steel revolver and pulled the trigger, the kick from the gun was strong enough to force his hands upwards after every shot. The first bullet shot from the end of the barrel and straight through a raider's forehead, knocking their head back violently as blood leaked from the giant hole through their head. Desmond's thumb pulled the hammer of the revolver back down and firing again, the bullet punching through a raider's metal chest plate.

William leaned into the doorway and fired at the raiders as desmond rushed out. He managed to shoot down two more raiders when he saw desmond take a bullet to the chest. Desmond stumbled back towards the door while firing into the group of raiders. William reached out and grab desmond by the arm, pulling him back through the doorway. Desmond looked down at the new hole in his already bullet-ridden leather vest. "Damn, at this point, I'm gonna have to steal me a new one." Desmond joked as william glared at him for ignoring the bleeding gunshot wound. Desmond looked out the door. A raider had pulled a pin on a grenade and was about to toss it into the doorway. Desmond pushed william behind himself and reached out for the door knob. The grenade left the raider's hand as desmond pulled the metal door shut. A loud explosion went off just outside of the door, breaking the door apart as shrapnel from both the grenade and the door flew into the room. Desmond gritted his teeth and groaned as a large shard of metal stuck deep in his right arm. David looked out the window and spotted the raider readying another grenade and quickly shot him down.

David fired his rifle until he heard clicking. As another raider laid dying from bullet holes to his chest, david popped the magazine from his rifle and saw it empty. As he was reloading, the raiders noticed a silence of gunfire. "Charge!" A loud voice boomed from behind the 5 remaining raiders. David looked up to find the raiders sprinting for the door with knives, pipes and bats in their hands. Desmond stood up to his feet, his wounds seemed barely affecting him. As the first raider stepped into the doorway, desmond quickly fired his revolver, sending the raider back out the door and onto the ground. The second raider ran in and swung at desmond with a bat, hitting desmond over the head. Desmond growled as kicked the raider in his stomach. The raider doubled over and felt the end of the barrel of desmond's revolver on his head. The raider tried to stand up quickly but the felt nothing as the last thing he heard was the gunshot.

William stood up, his ears had finally stopped ringing from the explosion. He watched a raider run at him with a large baseball bat with rusted nails sticking out of it. William fell to his knees and tossed his laser pistol onto the ground. "I surrender!" William shouted to the charging raider. The raider slowed his pace, smiling sadistically. "I think I can find a use for you." The raider said as he leaned the baseball bat against his shoulder as he reached for the spare chains he had on his back. William slowly sneaked his hand into his sleeve and pulled his switchblade and held it in his fist. The raider walked to william and was about to wrap the chains around him when william quickly lunged forward, sticking his switchblade in the raider's throat. The raider dropped the chains and bat and grasped at his throat as he fell, choking on his blood. William sighed in relief and pulled his switchblade from the dead raider's throat.

David laid his chinese assault rifle on the ground and reached into his pockets and slid on his brass knuckles. As a raider stepped through the door, david rushed over and punched him in the jaw, easily breaking it. The raider stumbled backwards, his jaw swinging low as he looked around confused. David quickly punched the raider in the center of his chest, causing the raider to fall to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. David reached down and grabbed the raider's head and quickly snapped his neck, the raider falling onto the ground. A raider grabbed david from behind, trying to pull him to the ground. David easily broke through the raider's attempted grapple and punched him in the temple with his brass knuckles. The raiders stumbled and fell with his back against a wall, quickly losing consciousness.

The three men stood up, catching their breath as a seven foot tall, heavily armored in metal raider stomped through the door. Desmond smiled and shouted "Come here big boy!" as he raised his revolver, firing his last shot in his revolver. The bullet punched through the armor as the raider's chest barely moved back from the shot. The raider charged at desmond, punching him hard in the face with metal gauntlets. Desmond's broken nose pumped blood out as desmond smiled and punched the giant raider back.

William stepped around desmond and the giant raider punching each other. He noticed that there was a gap in the armor between the giant raider's shoulder and helmet. William took a deep breath and ran at the giant raider, jumping onto his back and quickly stick his switchblade into the raider's neck. Blood quickly ran down the raider's neck but he didn't seemed hurt in any way. The giant raider turned his head and looked behind at william. William noticed the raider's eyes were bloodshot with bright veins along the edges. He knew that the raider was overdosed on med-x and most likely psycho and wouldn't feel anything that they did to him. The giant raider growled violently at william. "I'm sorry" William weakly said. The giant raider ran backwards, slamming his back and william into one of the metal walls. William felt the air be squeezed from his body as he was crushed between the two and slid off the giant raider onto the floor.

David ran over to the giant raider and kicked him in the knee, causing the raider to to kneel down for a moment. David quickly uppercuts the raider from underneath the jaw. The raider's head shot upwards as he was spun around. Desmond charged the raider with the baseball bat with nails from one of the dead raiders and struck him in the face with it. The giant raider roared with a baseball back stuck in his face and kicked desmond away. As desmond laid out on the ground, he looked over to william slowly standing up from the wall and got an idea. "William! Set up the table!" Desmond shouted. William nodded and stumbled over to the table and flipped it on it's side. Desmond slid his revolver in his holster and reached into his pocket and pulled out another stick of dynamite.

David ducked and avoided a swing from the giant raider, who could barely see from the thick blood pouring from his head from the bat. David rushed in and thrusted his fist into the giant raider's gut. The giant raider bent over as his mouth opened up. "Eat this!" Desmond shouted as he shoved the lit stick of dynamite into the raider's mouth. The raider stood up and started choking on the dynamite as desmond grabbed david and ran back to the table on it's side facing the raider. The fuse disappeared into the stick and exploded, blowing up the raider's head clean from his shoulders as the blast sent both david and desmond over the table. Blood, bones, flesh, brains and shrapnel was sent in all directions, striking and painting the walls and floor in red. Several pieces of shrapnel were stuck in the table.

The three men stood up from behind the table and looked around the shack. Very little of the shack was not stained red and wet with blood. Bodies laid around on the floor. "This is going to be one hell of a mess to clean up." William said as he looked around. "More of your mess to clean up, we are dipping tonight." Desmond said as he was slowly reloading his revolver. William looked at desmond weird. "You are aware you have a foot of metal sticking out your arm right?" William asked. "Gotta keep it loaded at all times." Desmond said as he waved his revolver. William looked at david. "It's our job to stay here." William protested. David stared at william. "We will send in a report tonight and then we are leaving. I'll be too drunk to clean up anyways.". William sighed and walked to the other side of the shack and started gathering his things for the journey.

"Oh shit! I almost forgot something!" Desmond shouted out loud, raising alarm in the two other men. The two watch desmond hop over several bodies and to the stove. The large gecko in the skillet was somehow untouched by the blood of the fight but had been burnt to almost a crisp. Desmond grabbed a fork and took a bite of the burnt eggs, "Not bad." Desmond commented to himself. "Really? You're hungry after all that?" William asked in disgust. "Cook me up some too while you're at it." David said from across the shack. "Eggs coming right up." Desmond said as he retrieve another large gecko egg from his bag and cracked it on the skillet. William shook his head in disgust. "Savages." He said to himself.

David looked at the whiskey bottle in his hands. His headaches had stopped for the moment, the focus of battle helped but he knew if he didn't drink, tonight would be a very painful one for him, both mentally and physically. David popped the cork on the whiskey bottle. He had to give it to himself, this was the longest he had been sober in a very long time, it would be a shame to restart the record. A green gloved bloody hand took hold of his. David knew who the bloodied hand belonged to. He closed his eyes, sighed and placed the whiskey bottle end to his lips. The warm liquid seemed to take its effects on him instantly. He felt warm and fuzzy on the inside, his mind seemed put on ease. When he opened his eyes, the bloodied gloved hand was gone. A plate of cooked seasoned gecko eggs was slid in front of him at the table. Desmond placed his hand on david's shoulder. David looked up to desmond. Desmond smiled warmly and nodded and walked off.

As william was bandaging up desmond's arm after he had removed the shrapnel, he heard coughing behind him. William turned and saw on the ground the raider that david had knocked out. "Hey guys, we got a live one." William said out loud. "Don't worry, I got it." Desmond said as he pulled his revolver from his holster. "Wait wait! We can find out some information about them." William said as he smiled. He then remembered the raider that tried to chain him up. William walked over to the raider and took the chains from his body.

The short black haired tanned raider woke up chained to a post inside the shack. He looked around. He was sitting down with all his weapons and armor stripped from his body, leaving him naked except for his boxers. "Oh hello, good afternoon." William greeted him with a smiled. The raider looked up and saw the slim tall blonde man in a lab cloak and light blue rubber gloves. A shorter and much more muscular man held a revolver aimed at him. After a moment of his eyes adjusted, the raider noticed the bodies of the men he was with. The raider looked up at the two men. "You'll die for this! You guys don't know how fuc-" "That's nice." William interrupted the raider as he was digging through his doctor bag. "You will tell us what you know." William calmly said. "I ain't telling you shit!" The raider shouted. William putted out a rusty bone saw from his bag. "Now you know we are on a time limit, so I'm not going to take my time with you. If we run out of time, you will die." William said as he set his bone saw on the raider's foot. "But that doesn't mean I won't have some fun in the meantime.". The raider looked up at william. "You're bluffing!" He shouted. William cut deep into the raider's foot, blood sprayed out and all over the raider's chest as he screamed in pain. William placed his blue gloved hand over the wound, the blood slowing down. "Are you ready now?" William asked. "Who the hell are you guys?!" The raider screamed. "Don't you worry about that." William said. "We are just three men you don't want to fuck with."

Author's note: I am a huge fan of the older Fallout games, and wanted to test out writing a story involving my main characters from Fallout 3, Fallout New Vegas and Fallout 4. For those who have played the games, I left hints as to which character belonged in which game :)


End file.
